Time Can Change A Relationship
by The Atlantean
Summary: Over the years, friendships can change.....alot! Especially when Miley goes away leaving Lilly and Oliver alone. Nothing can possibly happen.....right? Rated T just in case. LOLIVER


**Disclaimer: **Sadly I have to say I do not own Hannah Montana

**A/N: So I got this idea when I was watching the Promo for WIDLAY on TV a few months ago (the one that aired here in NZ). **

**Chapter 1: Packing News**

"Hey guys! I have fantastic news!" Miley was telling us at our lockers.

We were at our lockers, I was chatting with Oliver about our weekend plans when suddenly a very happy Miley had ran up to us with a huge grin plastered all over her face. I wondered what could make her so happy. Maybe she got a really good mark on one of her tests. Anyway back to the present:

"You're doing a duet with Taylor Swift?" I asked leaning against my locker.

"No but I am doing a duet with Nick Jonas."

"Awesome, is that the news?" Oliver asked looking bored.

"No but the news is simply the best!" Miley sang the last part.

"Alright…." Oliver and I said together.

There was a pause when Miley jumped up and down for a bit and Oliver and I looked at each other.

"So what's the big announcement?" Oliver asked breaking the silence.

Just then Mileys' phone went off.

"Sorry gotta get this!" Miley said picking up her phone. "Hi…..OH HI!......yeah…….SURE………alright…….see you then!" Miley hanged up.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"I'm gonna tell you guys later. Can you guys meet me at Rico's tonight at about 7?" She asked.

"Sure." I said and Oliver nodded.

"Awesome!" The bell rang. "Gotta go!" Miley said and ran off.

"Okay." Oliver said looking at me.

"I gotta go to! See ya Oliver!" I said running off to History.

I looked back in time to see Oliver put his hands up. I chuckled to myself.

Although History I wondered what Mileys' big news was. Maybe she got a new boyfriend she wanted us to meet or Hannah got a new hit or something. It could be about anything. I could not get it off my mine. I could barley concentrate through class lucky for me, Mr Corelll didn't ask me to do any questions.

***

"Going to Rico's to meet Oliver and Miley!" I yelled at my Mum.

"Alright just don't be back to late!" She yelled back.

"Okay! Laters!" I grabbed my bag, skateboard, helmet and my safely gear and headed out the door.

I skated as fast I could towards Rico's. I was the first one there. I checked my watch: 6:47. Guess I got here a little early. I sat down and waited for the others to come.

"Lill-ay!" I heard my name being called.

"Hey Oliver!" I shouted back without turning around.

I knew it was Oliver. He was the only one who called me that.

I heard him run up to me.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked sitting down next to me.

"Best friend intuition." I said winking at him.

He laughed.

"So what do you reckon Miley wants?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"Maybe she has a new song and she wants to play it for us?"

Oliver nodded.

"Maybe she has a new boyfriend?"

"Don't think so. She doesn't really like anyone at the moment."

Oliver nodded again.

"Maybe she got some news."

I shrugged.

After that we sat in silence. Looking at the sky and everything. It felt kinda of awkward just sitting here with Oliver all alone. Every time I caught him looking at me, I would blush but I don't know why. Everyone thinks I have a crush on Oliver. I don't! I don't like him….do I? Stop it Lilly! You do not have a crush on your best friend!

"Hello!" I heard Miley yell at us, pulling me out of my thoughts.

We got up.

"So what's the news?" I asked.

"Well guess what popstar just scored a big movie hit!" She said practically jumping up and down.

"Ashley Tisdale?" I asked.

She looked at me.

"I know you're talking about Hannah Montana!" I laughed.

"So what's this about a movie?" Oliver asked.

"Well Jake asked me to be his leading lady in his new movie!" Miley said clapping her hands.

"Oh my god Miley! That's amazing!" I said doing our happy dance with her. "Wait! Was that Jake on the phone earlier?"

Miley nodded.

"So where's this movie gonna start?" Oliver asked.

"Next week!"

I grinned.

"Awesome!"

Mileys' face fell a little bit.

"What?" Oliver and I said together.

"There's just this one little thing!" She said putting her index finger and her thumb a few millimetres apart.

"What?" I said looking confused.

"The movie is going to be filmed over the entire summer!"

"So we don't see you much?"

"Yeah."

"Oh!" I said looking down.

"Alright, so we spend extra time together in the weekends!" Oliver said trying to make a light of the situation.

Miley looked down.

Uh-oh, there's more too it!

"There's another little thing."

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"The movie is being filmed in Paris."

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Should I continue? As usual please leave your thoughts!!!**


End file.
